Blood Stain Tea
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: He is a blood sucker, he loves her but does she?


**This is somewhat based off of the Sonadow Doujinshi 'Kiss of the Vampire' and I give this story to FinalCool720 and also be sure to check out that person's stories and also: what else do you wanna see more Yu-Gi-Oh! And Madoka Magica as a pair?**

**Be sure to leave a review!**

**A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A**

The sound of knocking against a door was loud enough to the only person in the Ra Yellow dorm as she yawned and grabbed a nearby lit candle for her to see due to the power outage as she rubbed her eyes to wake herself up for a bit as the knocking began to increase. "Now who could out this late?" She asked herself as she walked down the hallway to the door.

"In a minute, I'll be right there." The girl said as she turned the knob on her door and opened the door to reveal a man standing before her as she felt her heart skipping beats and her face becoming red.

He looked very handsome for a young man and he looked to be around the age of 18 or 19, he could be older than her, despite her age.

His outfit consists of a slightly darker Ra Yellow uniform, with the sleeves torn off and a green muscle shirt underneath, he also wears beige combat pants, white wristbands with matching bands just above his feet, a bandanna featuring a dinosaur face, bone earrings, and a necklace of dinosaur bones, his hair consists of long, black dreadlocks.

"Is there anything I could help with?" She asked trying not to stammer with her words as she stared at his eyes, he gave a small smile and she invited him inside before closing the door and the man sat down before he smiled at her. "I'm Tyranno Kenzan, may I ask for your name?" He politely asked in a Southern accent that made her heart skipped three beats and blushed.

"My name is Mami Tomoe, it's a pleasure to meet you Kenzan." She said with a smile as she guided him to a room that the other dorm members left either that they graduated or they were demoted to Slifer Red.

"I hope it's to your liking." She said as he placed a hand onto her shoulder before she turned around to see him look at her once more as she tried to stifle her blush. "Y-Yes?" She stammered around with her words as he smiled at her before speaking.

"There are some things you must know, 1: I will tend to walk around if I wake up early. 2: If you hear any noises, that's me. 3: Hope you have a good night." He said as she nodded before heading over to her room and closing the door slightly before she rubbed her eyes before walking over to take some of melatonin to help her back into sleep as she walked over to her bed and let sleep take her over.

Kenzan watched Mami sleep before entering her room and saw the various pictures of her but one looked old, it was one of her parents and her as a little girl looking happy, he set the picture down and walked over to the sleeping form of Mami. "So beautiful...almost like a goddess…" He said as he could smell her blood as it made his mouth water as he fangs elongated and bent down to bite her neck but soon realized what he was doing and back away.

"No...I mustn't...but I have to keep my hunger down...could she...be the one for me?" He asked himself before kissing her palm and exiting the room to find something to feed on, a tomato or something with blood to satisfy.

He found a small rabbit in the woods near the school and pounced onto his prey and sucked it dry before dropping into the ground and sensed someone nearby as his pupils became slits and hissed when he turned around to see another vampire appearing from the shadows.

"Garam."

"Kenzan."

Both vampires of a different clan and hate each other due to their ancestry as their gazes meet but neither had the chance to strike at each other. "I see you're here as well…" Amon said adjusting his glasses over his grey eyes as Kenzan growled and began to speak in a harsh tone. "What business do you have?!" He shouted but trying to keep his voice down before the red headed vampire chuckled before realizing why Kenzan shouted not to loud.

"You pathetic little pacifist...no wonder why you couldn't stomach human blood and it seems like you are hiding a human as well...I can guess that she caught your heart, she must be quite lovely to capture your heart." He purred out before throwing Kenzan at a boulder and grasp one hand over his throat and began to choke him before leaning forward. "I think that I should go take a look at her." Amon said before a demonic looking crocodile came out and nearly bit his arm.

"Karen! To my side!" An Austrialian voice shouted as the crocodile demon rushed over to the the other vampire as Kenzan fell and gasped for air that left his lungs before Amon left in a flash as Kenzan walked over to the vampire that helped him. "Thanks Jim, I knew you would arrive on time." Kenzan said as Jim, the other Kenzan Territory vampire, tipped his hat and Karen disappeared in a wisp of smoke before heading back to the dorm he was staying at.

Then Kenzan thought back to Mami as he rushed back to her before entering quietly as possible and saw her unharmed and still asleep in her bed as he sighed in relief before pulling the blanket over her and heading back into his room to rest up for the morning.

The next morning, the power came back and Mami was up and ready for breakfast as she wrapped one half of her hair in a hot iron curler and let it out before doing the other half and placed up the flower hair clips that held up the pigtails before turning to the mirror and snapping her fingers and let her magic to hold it in place before walking out to the yellow dorm cafeteria as she nearly bumped into someone as she looked up and meet his gaze.

"Sorry, I guess I should watch where I was going." She said as she apologized before recognizing him from the news from East Academy. "Amon Garam, I've heard about you from the East Academy news." She said as he smiled at her before leading her to the cafeteria where she saw Kenzan and blushed when she found a seat near him, Amon was mad, he was right about her, she was lovely and he couldn't bare his fangs out in front of the whole school just to taste her blood but he could smell it from a distance from the hallway to the table where she was sitting at.

The sudden thought of tasting her blood filled his thoughts, it must taste of sweet strawberries with some herbs usually because he could smell the tea from her lips, those soft and plump lips were perfect for kissing and tasting her blood before he could end her or turn her into his kind. The sound of the bell brought their attention as Mami hurried to her class as did Adrian, they had some classes together but not all the time.

Kenzan worked on his homework but he knew all the answers despite him knowing all the answers after all the centuries of studying and trying not to drink human blood from those centuries by drinking the tomatoes and small animals and staying out of the way of humans until he met Mami.

The beautiful sun kissed goddess of a human that had captivated his heart but how could he tell her about himself, that he is a blood sucking killer?

The sound of something breaking in the kitchen brought his senses up as he dropped his pen and began to rush over to the kitchen where he found Mami on her knees and tending to her bleeding finger as the smell of her blood brought Kenzan to his feeding senses as she got the rest of the teacup before Kenzan held her hand and began to lick away the blood from her finger and he admired the sweet taste of strawberries.

Then he pulled out a bandage for her finger and placed it on as Mami's face was completely red as he gave a nervous laugh to her and finished up the rest of the dishes for Mami as she walked to her room and began to work on some homework as Kenzan finished up and noticed that she was almost finished with her work as he listened to her talking to a photo of her parents, his heart clench when he heard her crying the minute she finished talking but she wiped her tears away.

Kenzan stood by the door way as he walked over and comforted her as he hugged her from behind as she leaned into the hug as she hugged him back. "You alright?" He asked softly to her as she nodded before noticing his change of thought as he looked away from her and she grew concerned for him before she grasped her hand in his as he gave a firm squeeze.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." She said softly as he looked into her honey yellow eyes as he gripped tighter before speaking. "Mami...do you believe in vampires…?" He asked as she looked at him and he saw her not laughing at the question nor did she gave any scared look. "I...somewhat believe in vampires and I know that vampires are beautiful...Kenzan...are you one?" She asked as she felt him flinch before he hugged her tightly before feeling his tears spill.

"Mami...please, I had to do this to protect you...do what you want, you can kill me!" He sobbed before feeling her hug him before speaking to him. "Kenzan, I would never kill you, infact, you had only cured my loneliness for so long." She said before holding his face and kissing him on the lips for a good 5 minutes before pulling away for air.

They stared at each other before hugging each other before hearing a knock at the door to reveal Jim with Karen on his back, the two blushed as they saw Jim just staring at them with a smile. " 'Bout time you two kiss." He said with a smile before Mami blushed and Kenzan chased before he saw Austin O'Brien, his head captain, general, and strategist, Johan Anderson, his knight and tamer of the Crystal Beasts, his clan members out with their familiars out as he nodded.

"Heard you got a mate." O'Brien said sa Kenzan blushed at the general before Mami came out looking at his clan and Johan greeted her nicely. "It's nice to meet you all at once." She said before being swept off her feet by Kenzan and yelped before he ran back into the room and dropped her on the bed before climbing on her.

"K-Kenzan?" She could tell by the fierce look in his eyes and the pressing feeling in her wrists as he pinned her down and showed his long fangs closing in on her neck as she trembled at first but relaxed. "Drink my blood." She said before she saw him pull away and smiled at her.

"I would never do that to you, I would hold back for who knows how long. But I can mark you to show those that you are mine." He said as she closed her eyes and he bit her arm and licked away the small drops of blood that trickled down her arm, the taste of her blood was not too sweet or awful but the taste of herbs.

Mami laid down in her bed with Kenzan holding her close to him as they rested throughout the night unaware that someone was watching them.

The next few weeks passed since Kenzan marked Mami as his and the students, mostly boys, stayed away from Mami when they saw Kenzan and swore that his eyes changed to slits whenever they got glances at her.

The worst of all was Amon Garam, he tried everything to have Mami love him but he got turned down nicely by her, he knew Mami wasn't the type to joke around when he told her that she and Kenzan were together.

He punched his fist through the wall as he covered his mouth with his other hand, trying to hide his fangs due to his thirst for blood as he saw one of the female students, Mindy walking out late as he rushed to her in top speed and killed her before drinking her blood and dumping her corpse of a cliff before wiping away the last bit of blood off his fingers.

"Ugh, disgusting." He hissed at the taste of Mindy's blood in his mouth but he could only want Mami's blood to taste as he growled at the sight of the mark on her arm from Kenzan.

He'll just have to wait for tonight to claim Mami and turn her since Kenzan was just a pacifist for blood, he never tasted human blood before so, he still had a chance with Mami before Kenzan could turn her.

So he waited for the right time to catch Mami but he couldn't time it perfectly, Kenzan seemed to be near her more often and Mami was throwing up everytime she tried to eat lunch or during the middle of a lesson in class, he soon heard that Mami was taken to a doctor with Kenzan and found out that she was pregnant.

Amon grew furious that the fact Mami was pregnant with his enemy's child not his, he would soon find a way to make her his.

Kenzan was doting on Mami as the months passed by and already showing at 8 months, she would feel the baby kick every few minutes or when Kenzan wants to feel their baby move.

Mami was starting to feel happy at the joys of motherhood as she sat outside in the garden and looking out at the students enjoying their time off from classes, even Crowler deserved a break from teaching, Mami didn't drop out but that didn't stop her from getting her work done, Kenzan would bring by the work given to him by Stein.

He easily understood Mami since she was able to stand the lectures through the classes because she was able to record the notes with a tape record and her music on low to listen to while writing them down, so she could stay on top of her studies.

Kenzan gave her the paperwork as she clicked her pen and began to review on ehr notes to her homework before the baby kicked causing her to gasp in surprise as Kenzan stopped in his tracks before rushing back to Mami as she smiled and took his hand before placing it over where the baby kicked.

"Mami, what is-?" Kenzan stopped when the baby kicked twice where his hand was and he smiled before leaning down to knee level before speaking to the baby. "Hey baby, it's me your daddy. Your momma and I are excited to see you in a world where you can make new friends and try not to get into too much trouble." He said as Mami giggled before he kissed her belly and getting up to kiss her as she went back to finishing her work as Nagisa, Kenzan's adopted daughter and beast summoner, walked up to Mami.

"U-Um...Mom…? Is it okay...if I could feel the baby?" Nagisa asked as Mami smiles and let her feel the baby as Nagisa let herself away from the shyness for a bit as the small girl felt her sibling move around as Nagisa smiled which made Nagisa smile at the movement of her sibling.

"I felt the baby move momma!" Nagisa smiled as Mami felt her heart melt at the sight of the 9-year-old smiling, she hugged Nagisa close to her as Nagisa hugged back to her adoptive mother before heading inside as did Mami before gathering her paperwork and walking inside to sit down at her desk with the help from Nagisa as Mami continued her paperwork as she looked to see the clock pointing to nearly 8 o'clock as she gathered her finished paperwork and began to put them away as she stood up and began walking to the table.

She made her way slowly to the table as Kenzan helped her down to the table as she sat down in a chair and had a bowl of rabbit stew made from the rabbits that Kenzan hunted down and drank some of the blood out for the dry meat and the entrails given to Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat.

Mami felt the baby kick when she tasted the stew as she giggled before rubbing her baby bump as Kenzan smiled at his lovely mate and soon to be born child and his adopted daughter happy at the life she had now then the life she had back then, abandoned as a newborn out in the woods, and crying out loud almost attracting all the predators around the area.

He still remembered that day.

~~~Flashback~~~

_The sharp and shrill cry of a newborn broke through the silent dark woods, wanting attention from her mother but she didn't know where her mother was._

_She waved her tiny arms through the air, wanting to grab onto something or someone nearby and seek comfort and warmth and love that her mother couldn't give to her since she was alone in the woods._

_The faint sounds of branches snapping made her cry louder as the growls of wolves gathered around the vulnerable crying newborn as one wolf jumped at the newborn with its sharp and jagged teeth filled mouth was wide open and almost nearing the baby but it didn't strike as a sharp slicing sound of a blade was heard and the wolves saw the leader of the Kenzan Clan._

_The wolves turned and ran with their tails between their legs as the blade was put away._

_"Now, let's see what they were after this time." Kenzan spoke out as he walked up to the whimpering newborn as he carefully picked her up and saw her little orange and red dual layered eyes stare up into his deep blue eyes as she whimpered a little at the strange man._

_"Now those are some pretty eyes there, do you have a name, little one?" Kenzan asked as he sat down on a large rock while holding onto the small newborn as she babbled out gurgles at him and waved a tiny arm at him. "Guess not." He said as the clouds cleared up and he looked out to see the ocean sparkling in the moonlight as he thought of the perfect name for the little girl._

_"Your name shall be Nagisa, beautiful like the ocean." Kenzan said as Nagisa yawned and snuggled into the warm comfort as Kenzan chuckled before walking back to his home with his new adopted daughter in his arms._

~~~End Flashback~~~

Kenzan sat in bed with his mate already asleep as he smiled at the sight of her as he turned out the light and laid next to Mami while holding her close in case if her water broke early or for protection.

Kenzan was happy with what he had, a loving family, and he will protect his family from Amon, knowing he could affect her from giving birth early.

He fell asleep with peaceful dreams of holding the baby the moment it will come into the world.

The next morning, Mami was feeling some pain in her stomach and Kenzan had Jim or Austin nearby incase if she went into labour, Amon watched Mami from a distance, he knew slipping in some birth induced medicine in her drink would cause her to go into labour early.

Then Mami fell to her knees before clutching her abdomen, Asuka Rhodes, a girl in Obelisk Blue rushed over to Mami as she her water broke and her brother Fubuki Rhodes called over the school nurse as Mami was walked over to the infirmary with Asuka and Blair Saotome, a freshman in Slifer.

Austin rushed over to the duel arena where Kenzan was and told him that Mami had gone into early labour, he dropped everything and rushed to the infirmary where he saw Mami laying down on her back and breathing hard as he rushed to her side and held her hand and whispered words of comfort to her as the nurse told Kenzan to wait outside of the infirmary.

He listened to the nurse and waited outside while listening to her cries of pain and the nurse's voice from the room, comforting Mami for 30 minutes or what felt like 2 hours to him.

The next 30 minutes had Kenzan pacing and stopped when he heard the baby's soft cries breaking through the air and announcing the gender.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." The nurse said as she handed the small bundle in a pink blanket to him, Kenzan felt tears rushing down the sides of his face as he looked to the little newborn in his arms.

Soft tan skin almost matching his, a patch of blonde hair under her small pink hat that covered her head to keep her warm, she opened her eyes to reveal a copperish gold almost matching Mami's.

Speaking of Mami, he walked inside the infirmary to see her laying in the bed all drained of energy and sweat covered her forehead as he sat down next to her as the baby began to whimper and cry for her mother.

"There, there. Momma's here." Mami spoke as she took the baby from Kenzan's arms before letting one part of her shirt down to breastfeed the baby, Kenzan looked away to give her some privacy, the baby held Mami's finger in her tiny hand as a habit before she stopped and Mami burped the tiny baby as the baby yawned.

"She's so tiny." Kenzan whispered as Mami slowly nodded before they heard the door open a bit, revealing Nagisa peering inside to see her adoptive parents with her new sister. "Can I come in?" she asked quietly as Mami nodded before Kenzan took the sleeping baby from Mami's arms and Nagisa sat in a nearby chair before Mami told her to handle the baby properly as Nagisa got to hold her baby sister.

Tears began to show as she whimpered with a smile. "She's so cute." Nagisa said in between sobs as Jim and Austin came in quietly as Jim smiled when Nagisa was holding her little sister and Austin was trying his best trying not to show his emotions through but he failed as he sat down next to the little white haired girl and saw the newborn.

Johan wanted to hold the baby when he fainted from the cuteness from Nagisa and the baby as his Crystal Beasts shook their heads. "I was thinking of naming her Erika, our little Erika." Mami said as Kenzan smiled at the thought as the baby began to wake up and gurgled at Nagisa before giggling at her big sister.

"Hi Erika, I'm your big sister and I promise to protect you with every power I have." Nagisa said as Johan gained his strength back and Nagisa handed Erika over to Johan. "Hello there! I'm your Uncle Johan and these are my crystal beasts!" Johan chirped before Jim introduced himself to the baby and Austin took a turn before handing her back to her mother.

"Alright everyone, it's time for the mother to rest." The nurse said as everyone left the room before Kenzan kissed Mami's forehead and kissed Erika on the forehead as well, the lights went out for the entire building as everyone fell asleep.

Except for Amon, he walked inside the room quietly and saw Mami asleep with her baby as he walked over to her and stroked her soft cheek gently and the baby was fast asleep and he was glad that the baby was asleep otherwise he would have to do something about it.

He leaned down and saw the baby up close before he heard a growl from behind him as he exited the room via window as the door opened to reveal Fubuki Rhodes, a werewolf and fellow ally to the Kenzan Clan along with his sister.

"He's gone for now." Fubuki said as he exited the room and turned to his sister who nodded and headed back to their dorm room.

The next morning, Mami was released to go to her dorm as Kenzan showed her Erika's room that he and the boys put together before she got back from the infirmary and she loved it.

"Kenzan, it's beautiful. I love it." She said as she hugged Kenzan as did Erika as she gave out squeals and giggles before Kenzan picked up his daughter and began to tickle her. "Looks like we got a third approval on our hands." He said as Erika giggled and bursted into laughter as her daddy blew raspberries on her stomach.

"I can tell you are bonding well enough." Jim said as Erika squealed for Jim as he chuckled before Kenzan handed her over and he gave her kisses to the head as she stole his hat and placed it on.

Jim laughed at the cute baby trying to put on the hat before placing it on his head, Erika squealed as Karen walked up to her slowly before nuzzling the baby as Erika gurgled and laughed, Mami and Kenzan were relieved that Karen didn't do anything to harm Erika otherwise Mami would Tiro Finale him into next year.

Mami smiled as Karen then moved so Austin would pick up his niece as well and Erika fell asleep on his shoulder and Austin was just spouting his inside emotions and trying not to show them out loud but he let out a smile.

And then he heard a camera flash and saw Nagisa and Fubuki with a camera as he set Erika down in a crib and began to chase the two as Fubuki ran with the camera and Nagisa in his arms before passing it off to Asuka who ran off and gave it to Nagisa. "Get back here so I could get you!" He shouted as Nagisa laughed before being hauled on his shoulder and spun around before laughing.

"Got ya!" He shouted as Nagisa was catching her breath after being spun around and fell down with the feeling of dizziness rush to her as Mami giggled before she saw Amon walking to her and Kenzan with a smile. "Mami, I heard about your new addition to the family. Congrats." He said with fake joy in the voice but Kenzan didn't buy it, he kept quiet so he would tell Mami later.

Mami let Adrian in as she walked over to the nursery to get Erika quietly and tried not to disturb her nap as Kenzan walked to her and whispered in her ear as she nodded.

Mami was on her guard as she handed Erika to Amon as he smiled. "Awww, how adorable." He said as he stroked Erika's cheek gently which made his disgusted on the inside but he showed love on the outside.

He handed Erika back to Mami as she went to the nursery to put her back down as Kenzan followed as he barely closed the door before speaking in a low voice. "Be careful Mami, Amon is dangerous." He said as Mami nodded and wondered why.

"Why is that? Is he the enemy?" She asked as Kenzan gave a short nod before kissing Mami on the forehead and walking out to see Nagisa looking at Amon while holding one of her Nurse Mice familiar in her arms, Mami walked over to Nagisa and walked her to her room and told her about Amon.

"Listen, if he tries to do anything to hurt me, get Erika and run to your dad and tell him." Mami said as Nagisa nodded and understood before picking up the books that fell off the bookshelf and placed them back as Kenzan came over to help her. "So, Amon is planning something but we're not sure what it is." Kenzan spoke as Mami listened.

"What should we do?" Mami asked as Kenzan told her that Ruby Carbuncle could spy on him and report back to Johan since he would do anything to protect his family and nieces.

Mami started to like the plan and then thought it out before nodding and heading over to check on Erika just in case if she was fussy, when she entered the room, Erika was laying on her back and sleeping peacefully as Mami smiled and wound up the mobile as it played a song for Erika to keep her asleep before heading to her room and changing into her nightgown to get some rest.

"Night." She said to Kenzan as he kissed her cheek and turning out the light.

The next morning, Mami brought Erika with her to class so she could get her work done and watch Erika as she brought the bag of supplies with her, it was quiet except for the sound of her Professor Eisenstein talking about science before she heard Erika moving and whimpering before Mami rocked the basket Erika was in to soothe her as she calmed down.

The teacher didn't look up at Mami, instead, he was busy with the old projector with Bastion as it stopped the film and Mami shook her head as the bell rang, it had perfect timing as well, Erika woke up with a tiny yawn and opened her eyes to see her mother smiling at her. "Hello Erika, did you sleep well?" Mami asked as Erika giggled at her mother as Mami giggled as well.

"I'm happy to hear that." Mami smiled before getting the bag and Erika as she walked out to the duel arena where she saw Kenzan teaching and dueling Nagisa as he won with his ace monster Black Tyranno.

Erika squealed when she saw her daddy as he walked over to his wife and daughter with Nagisa as she hugged her mother and waved to her baby sister while her Nurse Mouse chittered to her about Amon and Nagisa tensed up as she looked over to her mother. "Mom, Amon is coming this way and he doesn't seem happy." Nagisa warned as Mami turned to Kenzan who nodded as well.

Nagisa walked to her class alone with her familiars around her to keep her safe in case if she were to run into danger. "Hello Nagisa." a voice behind her made her throw one of her familiars at the person before she realized it was Amon and she ran away as fast as she could before running to her dorm and slamming the door before locking it.

What was Amon doing in the hallways? How did he know she was going to be alone? Those questions were stuck in her head as her familiars comforted her by rubbing their heads against her and she stayed at the door until she had fallen asleep.

Mami was looking all over for Nagisa but stopped when she felt someone behind her as she turned around to see Adrian behind her with a smile. "Hello Mami~. So nice to see you this late at night~." He purred before holding one of her hands in one of his and the other around her waist as she tried to pry herself from his arms.

"What do you want Amon?!" Mami asked with a serious tone in her voice as she held her soul gem behind her. "Let's see, I'm looking for a girl with sun kissed hair, golden eyes and a beautiful taste of blood." He said as Mami backed up from him as she glanced at his fangs as she finally knew who he was talking about.

"Me?! But I have someone who loves me and I have loving daughters!" She said as Amon pinned her against the wall and was over her. "Don't you get it?! I love you! I want you to be mine forever!" Amon said as he felt a swift kick to the side and saw Mami in a completely different outfit and held two muskets in each hand. "I'm giving you a warning, leave me alone." She warned but Amon pounced onto her only to be struck by Kenzan who held him back.

"Go Mami! Go get Nagisa!" He said as she summoned more muskets to her side. "I'm not letting you get more hurt!" She said as Amon threw Kenzan off of him only to dodge bullets from Mami as she shot at him more as she struck Amon before he fell to the ground. "Is he…?" She asked before a shadow was shot up behind her and felt something sharp pierce her neck as she coughed.

"MAMI!!"

Kenzan saw his lover with two holes in her neck and blood coming out as Amon began to laugh. "Such delicious blood, I've decided to make you mine here and now Mami." Amon said as he began to see her eyes dull up and almost dead. "PUT. HER. DOWN!!" Kenzan shouted as two black and demonic wings sprouted from his back and his eyes became slits as he roared out loud.

_'What?! He opened his soul out?! But he had put himself vulnerable enough for me to kill him and take the brats!!' _Amon thought as he struck forward but Kenzan disappeared before Amon felt something sharp strike his side only to see the green reptilian eyes now a crimson and looked to see a dagger stained with his blood.

"I'll kill you!!" Kenzan shouted as he chased Amon all the way to the beach as he threw the dagger in his back and Amon fell to his knees only to feel the dagger being pulled down to his heart and burned to ashes.

"Mami!" Kenzan ran back to see Mami held by Jim and Austin was with Erika trying to calm her down with Nagisa, Kenzan ran over to his mate and slit his wrist with his fangs and held it up to her lips. "Drink Mami! Drink my blood!" Kenzan pleaded that she would still be able to hear him as he felt her lap up his blood slowly.

_'With you drinking my blood, we are bonded in both heart, body and soul, together as one.'_ Kenzan thought as he felt her breathing again as he calmed down and moved to her dorm and setting her down on the bed.

A few hours later, Mami woke up and felt a small pain in her neck as she thought back to remember what happened last night as she got onto her feet only to wobble a little, she went to the kitchen to see Kenzan feeding Erika with a bottle in her mouth and nearly falling asleep as he placed it down and began to pat her back as a small burp was heard from her before walking to her play mat and setting her down for a nap.

"Kenzan?" He turned to see his mate up and pale due to her drinking his blood and healing after the attack on her. "Feeling any better?" He asked as she slowly nodded before sitting down on the couch where her daughter was laying down on the play mat with her dino plushie in hand and the other on her chest.

"Kenzan...last night was…" She began to talk before she felt Kenzan hug her tightly and close to him before she heard him sobbing. "Mami...I don't wanna lose you anymore...please...I don't want you to die!" Mami hugged him closely to her body and comforting him. "It's alright. I won't ever die." She promised to him as he looked at her with tear filled eyes.

Then he got down to one knee and held out a small box before Mami held both hands over her mouth and tear fell down her cheeks as she smiled. "Kenzan is this…?" She asked trying not to cry.

"Mami Tomoe, you and I have been together since we met and have a family, but let's complete the family with a question I must ask: will you marry me?" He asked showing a ring as she nodded and spoke out loud. "Yes! Yes I will!" She cried as she kissed him before heading out with Erika to talk to the rest of the clan.

"Hey everyone! We're getting married!" Kenzan shouted as Mami giggled before looking out at the ocean of her academy and smiled.

This will be her life...until the end of time.

**THE END.**


End file.
